How Prefects Could Be Complete Tossers Sometimes
by macareux
Summary: Oliver Wood's terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day. -OliverPercy


Oliver was having a terrible day. Whenever he felt down, he would usually list all the reasons he wasn't in such a good mood, and then wallow in self-pity. He didn't do it because he felt like he was entitled to anything, especially pity. It was just a habit.

"Why am I having a horrible day?" he asked himself tersely.

"Oh, yes, because it's raining on a quidditch practice day, I'm sure I failed that potions exam, The entire team pretty much hates me for making them practice twice a day, and Percy hasn't spoken to me in weeks. But, on the upside, I'm a shoo in for worst captain of Gryffindor ever, if we don't win the cup soon. Ha ha ha."

Flustered and with much too much homework to complete before bed, Oliver ran mindlessly to the Gryffindor common room. By sixth year, he knew the route by heart. He brushed by many students, nearly all lost first years trying to find their way back to their common rooms.

But, he did catch a glimpse of a lanky red haired boy with glasses and freckles sprinkled all over his face. He was wearing a Gryffindor prefect's badge, and trying but failing to direct all the disoriented first years. Oliver was sure it was Percy. He saw the boy take a quick look at him, and Wood knew that Percy had seen it was him. He smiled at Percy, hoping this could be the start of their makeup period. Even if he had just bumped into the other boy just moments ago.

Oliver continued on his way back to the common room. "Draconifers". The portrait opened to reveal a bustling room full of students joking, studying, and...other things. It was unusual for there to be an empty armchair so near the fireplace at that time, but there was, and Oliver slumped into it and began to finish five foot long essay on goblins that Binns had assigned. Why he had ever decided to continue History of Magic on to NEWT level was beyond him. The subject was beyond boring, and Oliver fell asleep quite frequently during the class.

He hadn't ever fallen asleep while doing homework though, but today seemed to be an exception to most of the rules that he lived by. Within an hour, Oliver Wood was snoring, his body warmed by the crackling of the fire.

Percy Weasley wandered into the common room after finally completing his duties, and noticed a lump of fabric, hair and skin sitting, or rather, slouching, across the armchair closest to the fire. Percy found that a bit odd, usually most students were asleep by now. He walked closer to see who it was, perhaps he could exercise his authorities once more, and tell the student to head off to bed.

He was slightly disappointed to see that it wasn't anyone he could get away with bossing around, quite the opposite, in fact. The person sitting in that armchair got quite annoyed whenever he said something with a little too much jurisdiction in his tone. It was one of the reasons they hadn't spoken in so long. Percy had been in anguish for the last two weeks. He wanted so desperately to make amends with Oliver Wood.

It wasn't he who ever made the first move. It was always Oliver. Oliver decided when they made up after fighting, when they hugged, when they did something a bit more, well, er, advanced than hugging, and when they just had a jolly time being good friends (with a few benefits). Percy didn't normally enjoy not being in control, but with Oliver it was strangely liberating. He could relax.

He began to rub the back of the boy, murmuring promises of better days than today, and hopes that things would get better between them.

When Oliver began to stir, it was nearly five am, and Percy had begun to think he would never wake up. Oliver must've been very tired if he could sleep like the dead in a chair, even a comfy one.

"I agree," Oliver responded, his eyes still only half open, "It's been too long."

Percy grinned. "Good."

Correction: Oliver Wood was having a great day.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello! So sorry about not posting anything for so long! I'll be updating more regularly from now on, mostly because I am on a Percy Weasley kick. I have a drabble featuring him that should be coming up in the next few days, too.  
-Iz_


End file.
